This invention relates to a clip and method for supporting plants on wooden fences, and more particularly to such a clip and method utilizing the space between a pair of adjacent boards or planks on the fence for supporting the plants.
Heretofore, various types of clamps or clips have been utilized for supporting vines and stems of plants on a wooden fence. Normally the clips, such as staples or the like, have been driven or nailed into the wooden fence with the plant stem received or supported between the clip and the fence. Oftentimes, it is difficult or cumbersome to drive or nail a clip in a wooden fence as the fence may not be easily accessible or covered with other plants.
Separate stakes or trellis-type supports have also been utilized for supporting plants but the installation of such separate supports have often been time consuming and/or expensive.